SSB technology is a conventional technology for narrowing the bandwidth of transmission signals. SSB technology was actively studied in the prime time of analogue communication, and a Weaver-SSB scheme is a representative scheme. By contrast with this, for example, the RZ-SSB scheme and SSB-QPSK scheme (i.e. Mujtaba scheme) are representative schemes in the area of digital communication. The Mujtaba scheme is introduced in, for example, Non-Patent Document 1 and Non-Patent Document 2.
In digital SSB technology, the Hilbert transform is very important. Here, the basics of the Hilbert transform will be explained.